Excuse Me Sir
by Ryla Dante
Summary: Sam and Dean are lost, so Dean stops for directions...a slightly humourous result! Just a new series I am starting whilst SPN is taking a break...have fun! Review with plenty of criticism!


A/N: Ok this is a new Series I plan on starting whilst SPN is on holiday as it were. These stories I will be posting are based on little experiences or saying from my step-father when I was a kid. Just thought I would make them into SPN stories. I always thought the man was funny, and after seeing a news thing about GPS' this one came back to me...and this was true. He actually did this to my mother!!! I forget the exact place and what exactly took place that day, but he did just what Dean does to Sam...

There will be another one directly after this, then I am working on a couple other's...Enjoy!!

* * *

Iron Maiden groaned through the speakers of the Impala as Sam tapped his fingers on the dash impatiently. They had been sitting at the turn off for the last ten minutes with Dean looking at the map as if he was taking an the PSAT's. His mouth was gnawing on a pen cap the pen dangling from his slim fingers. A line had been drawn from Canton to Schoenbrunn, the highways marked off in dotted marks. But now suddenly Dean had stopped his obsessive doodling. He glared at the topographical chart in awe wondering where to go next. Sam sighed heavily and lowered his head.

"Ya know, staring at it won't make us get there any faster."

Dean glanced over at his brother slowly, his eyebrows creased. The map fell from his grip and he locked his fingers together.

"I don't see you doing anything but being a nuisance. So please, unless you have a solution, keep your trap shut!"

Sam huffed, but said nothing. He crossed his arms in front of him and watched as his brother picked the map up yet again. Dean scanned the line he had previously made with his finger mumbling something to himself. As he reached the lock that seemed to cause so much problem he grunted then tossed the map into the back seat and threw that car into gear which caused Sam to be pressed into his seat then forward into the dash. He grit his teeth and said something to his brother who glared back at him.

They turned onto a long stretch of road where the trees over hung as if a scene from Sleepy Hollow. Sam turned and looked out his window and watched it all go by, and after fifteen minutes of this Sam began to wonder if Dean had the slightest idea of where they were. Dean could see the look on his brother's face in the glass and smiled.

"Don't worry about it kid. Lost is only a state of mind."

"Yeah? Well if that's the case, I think your mind's GPS unit needs new batteries, cause we are lost!"

Dean said nothing just merely turned the radio up louder. Sam rolled his eyes and turned back to the window. One hour later they entered a small city that seemed to only be populated by people named Billy Bob. One man in bib overalls waved at Sam and when he smiled was missing his two front teeth. Sam tried to smile back but found it almost impossible. Dean looked at the man then back at his brother with slight irritation.

"Do you think I should ask for directions?"

Sam groaned not sure if that guy knew more than the names of all the characters on Hee-Haw, but it was worth a shot. He nodded causing Dean to bite his bottom lip in frustration. Gripping the steering wheel he pulled the car over. Opening his door he slipped out of the car yanking the map from the backseat. As he slammed the door shut he heard Sam say thank you. He mumbled something about being a pain in the ass then moved to the side of the car. Dean stood there a second, then turned on his heels.

Sam jumped in his seat as he heard a knock on the door window. Dean stood there with the map in his hand asking him to roll the window down. Sam looked confused but did it anyways. His brother leaned on the doorframe, smiled wide then spoke clearly and precisely.

"Excuse me sir, but could you direct me to the highway?"

Sam's mouth dropped almost to his feet. His brother stood there smiling like the Cheshire Cat while Sam had been made a fool of. He shoved Dean causing him to laugh.

"You jerk. I meant ask him not me."

"Well, next time be more specific, Murgatroyd."


End file.
